Ayuda
by Dismort
Summary: "Ichigo, tienes que ayudarme... ¡Me he enamorado de mi hermano!"... ¿Y cómo esperas que te ayude quien se ha enamorado de ti, aunque no lo acepte ni él mismo? Pero no dudes que lo intentará... Porque, ¿para qué si no están los amigos? [IchiRuki] [Lemon]
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas:**_ _Primero que nada... ¡No, no es lo que creen! No habrá incesto ni nada por el estilo. Esta historia es 100% Ichiruki, no se preocupen. Sólo es una excusa para la "trama"... Soy malísima sacando ideas. Sólo quiero escribir Ichiruki y se me ocurren cosas a medias. Esto es lo que más he podido "desarrollar" en mi mente como para poder escribirlo. Espero les interese al menos. Será una historia corta y seguramente explícita así que, quedan advertidos. Por algo el rating, jejeje... En fin. Aquí les dejo lo que escribí sin haber dormido casi 24 horas, no me juzguen demasiado. ;)_

Se sentía completamente perdida. Confundida, desubicada, incoherente… Es que, ¡no! No podía ser… Y sin embargo, lo era. Desde aquel día sentía algo distinto. Era sutil, pero lo sentía… _Atracción._ Esa era la palabra más adecuada, aunque no era totalmente acertada. Y cada día la sentía _más._

Comenzó cuando le dijo aquellas palabras:

" _Te has vuelto fuerte, Rukia."_

Primero pensó que era simple orgullo. ¡Nii-sama reconocía su fuerza! Y no sólo eso, sino que además lo había dicho, y le había dejado el trabajo de terminar con Äs Nödt con plena confianza. Pero todo había empeorado (¿o mejorado?… No, definitivamente _empeorado_ ) desde que terminó la gran batalla y habían tenido tiempo de tranquilidad. Definitivamente había un cambio, su hermano se mostraba más inclinado a pasar tiempo con ella, así fuera sólo para comer o discutir sobre el clan. Incluso un par de veces le dio consejos de batalla, lo cual la hizo sentir más que halagada. Se encontró a sí misma sonrojarse en un par de ocasiones, pensando en el leve contacto que habían tenido durante el día, sola, en su cama… Se dormía luego de pasar minutos dándole vueltas al asunto. Algo que no le pasaba desde que Kaien vivía… Aunque en ese caso ella sabía que era platónico, ¡desde luego que no le gustaba su Teniente! ¡Si el hombre estaba casado! Ella no era de ese tipo. Para nada, a ella le gustaba gente coherente…

 _¿Cómo tu hermano, eh? Dios, soy una maldita enferma..._

Claramente, algo estaba mal. Tenía que hablarlo con alguien, necesitaba alguien que le dijera que todo estaba bien, que era _pasajero._ Pero, ¿quién? Peor, ¿qué tal si no era pasajero? ¡Era su hermano, maldita sea! En todo caso, necesitaba ayuda. El problema seguía siendo _quién_ la proporcionaría…

 _Renji._ Desde luego, su más viejo amigo, alguien de plena confianza… ¡No! Definitivamente, él no… Es su Teniente, no podría guardar el secreto… Y no sólo eso, sino que además algo dentro de ella sabía que él lo tomaría _muy_ mal. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero estaba segura que le causaría una gran molestia al cabeza de rábano, tener que lidiar con ese tipo de información… Tenía que ser alguien más, alguien que no se lo tomaría como algo personal, alguien que supiera (o al menos tuviese una ligera idea) qué diablos hacer al respecto, pero sobre todo, alguien en quien pudiese confiar al 100%…

Sólo había una persona que encajaba con esa descripción. E iría a visitarlo ese mismo día.

Kurosaki Ichigo se encontraba relajándose en el sofá de su apartamento. No era nada especial, un pequeño lugar de una sóla habitación que alquilaba cerca del a Universidad. Era mucho más cómodo así, aunque debía aceptar que extrañaba a su familia. Incluso al idiota de su padre, maldita sea. Definitivamente la soledad lo volvía un poco loco.

Lo que más extrañaba, sin embargo, era el mundo Shinigami. Desde luego, no quería que hubiese ninguna nueva amenaza, pero rara vez tenía que pelear con algún simple Hollow. Mucho más raro era recibir una visita de alguno de sus amigos de por ahí. ¿Hace cuánto que no veía a Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku o cualquiera de esos desgraciados? A veces incluso se preguntaba si no debió aceptar quedarse en Soul Society, en vez de volver al mundo humano… Mentiría si dijera que no se arrepentía de su decisión. Al menos ahí tendría algo que hacer... Al menos ahí podría verla más seguido… Aunque, claro, ese era el motivo principal por el cual decidió quedarse entre los vivos.

Desde que habían derrotado a Yhwach, desde que estuvo a segundos de perderla para siempre… Algo había cambiado. La angustia que sintió en ese momento era muy distinta a la que había sentido antes. Fue gracias a ella y el poder de su Bankai que él tuvo tiempo suficiente de dar el golpe final, pero no tenía idea del daño colateral que había causado… Su temperatura se elevaba a la vez que la sangre escurría cada vez más deprisa por el piso. No era algo que disfrutara recordar, pero constantemente venía a su mente, cuando se descubría a sí mismo pensando en ella antes de dormir y se preguntaba qué diablos le pasaba. Lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo. No tenía sentido, no iba a llegar a ningún lado con ello...

–Buenas, Ichigo.

Cualquiera diría que es un grito bastante patético, sobre todo considerando que lo que causó tal susto fue una chica que no puede medir más de metro y medio… Una chica en la cual justo estaba pensando. Ella le mira con incredulidad, una clara expresión de _"¿En serio, otra vez?"_ mientras él recupera la compostura.

–¡¿Qué esperabas?! ¡Te recuerdo que la gente normal entra por la puerta! – ni siquiera se molestó el traer un gigai. Ha venido directamente como Shinigami. Por algún motivo eso le hace sentir más… raro.

–Y te recuerdo que yo no soy "gente normal". – responde simplemente, mientras se tira en el sofá. Y pensar que hace tan sólo unos minutos deseaba ver a esa descarada, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? –Deberías alegrarte de mi visita. Tu casa es un desastre, se ve que no puedes mantenerte cuerdo sin mí… –Completa prepotencia. Las ganas que tiene de… ¡hacer algo! Son insoportables. Pero, al mismo tiempo, se siente feliz de que esté aquí. _No hay duda que me estoy volviendo loco…_

–¿Y a qué se debe tu visita, si se puede saber? – pregunta, cruzando los brazos. No vale la pena recordarle que él estaba usando ese mismo sillón y no le ha dejado espacio ni para sentarse. Ella lo sabe. Le encanta molestarlo.

Aunque lo que sucede le hace tragar sus propios pensamientos. Ella sola se levanta, dejando espacio para que se siente a su lado, incluso haciendo una pequeña seña para que lo haga. La expresión que tiene es casi… ¿triste? ¿preocupada? No puede evitar sentirse así él mismo.

–¿Rukia? ¿Estás… bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? – espera la respuesta pacientemente, sentándose en el lugar indicado.

–Ichigo, yo… Yo… ¡Creo que me he enamorado de nii-sama!

Lo voltea a ver por un segundo, pupilas completamente dilatadas. Él piensa que es una broma, hasta ver la expresión en su rostro. Ni siquiera ella puede actuar tan bien, además de que nunca fue buena engañándolo a él… Pero, ¿escuchó bien? De pronto, las palabras le caen como agua helada, se aleja de un salto, señalándola de manera casi acusadora.

–Q-q-qué… ¡¿Qué mierda me estás diciendo?! ¡Es tu hermano!

Rukia se siente culpable, degenerada… La mirada que tiene Ichigo es tanto de confusión como de… ¿desprecio? No está segura, pero es la primera vez que lo dice en voz alta, a alguien de suma importancia en su vida, y por algún motivo se siente culpable. Huye corriendo a la habitación (que por cierto, es de él) y se encierra sin decir nada. Ichigo cree haber llegado a ver un par de lágrimas formarse en sus ojos, y se siente como un verdadero villano. No quiso decirlo así, no quiso hacerla sentir mal, es sólo que…

 _¿Rukia, en qué diablos estás pensando? Esto no puede estar pasando..._

Intenta abrir la puerta, pero está trancada por dentro. Suspira, ya más calmado.

–Rukia… Déjame entrar. Disculpa si soné molesto o algo por el estilo… No es nada de eso. Sólo me impresionó un poco, creo que comprenderás… – y de pronto, se da cuenta que es algo más que eso. Mientras va asimilando las palabras, dentro de sí siente algo _muy_ desagradable. No es algo que experimente con frecuencia, pero hasta él sabe de qué se trata. _Celos._ Celos, mierda, ¡celos! ¡Celos por ese estúpido de Byakuya!

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando escucha el seguro de la puerta retirándose. Se alegra de haberlo conseguido tan rápido, pero le preocupa qué mierda va a hacer ahora… Sin pensarlo demasiado, abre la puerta. Espera saber qué hacer desde ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

_Si alguien está leyendo esto... No suelo hacer este tipo de peticiones, pero no vendría mal un review. A la persona que ya dejó uno, ¡gracias! Creo que voy muy lento con esto, pero no sé. A mi ritmo me parece bien, pero por eso quiero saber qué opinan los demás. En fin, como dije antes, la historia no será muy larga y será explícita. Intento mantenerme lo más IC posible, pero naturalmente algo de OoC habrá, supongo. Bueno, dejo el segundo capítulo, ni lo revisé así que espero no haya demasiados erroes. ¡Saludos!_

No se percata enseguida de que él se acerca. Luego de sacar el seguro de la puerta, volvió a la esquina del piso, cabeza sobre rodillas, sollozando levemente. Aún no se atreve a verle la cara, aunque escuchó lo que dijo y, sobre todo, le creyó. Pero es que, ella misma ya se sentía avergonzada al respecto, ya se sentía como una anormal…

Lo que ella no sabe es que Ichigo no sólo sufrió un leve ataque al cerebro, sino también al corazón. Pero, para ser justos, él tampoco es consciente de ello.

La mira ahí, medio cubierta por la sombra de su cama, la luz escasa de la ventana por la hora (no sabe bien, pero deben ser al rededor de las 6). De pronto se siente un verdadero imbécil e insensible. Pocas veces ha visto a Rukia derramar lágrimas, y, aunque ninguna fue precisamente placentera, esta es la vez que se siente directamente culpable al respecto. Suspira de nuevo, intentando formular las palabras que dirá a continuación.

Es en vano.

Decide simplemente acercarse a ella despacio. Se agacha para quedar más o menos a su altura (sí que es pequeña) y le pone una mano sobre el hombro. Al instante, siente una reacción, como un pequeño choque eléctrico recorrerle desde la mano hasta el resto del cuerpo. La retira inmediatamente, lo cual ella definitivamente no tomará como algo bueno. Para su grata sorpresa, sin embargo, ella le ignora por completo. Debe admitir que le duele un poco.

–Oi, Rukia… No sigas llorando. –Le resulta sumamente incómoda toda la situación, pero no puede dejarla así. Ante todo es su amiga. –¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo en la cama y me cuentas un poco más al respecto?

Ella por fin reacciona. Levanta la vista, encontrándola con la de él por un segundo. Él tiene que retirarla rápidamente, no soporta ver la expresión de dolor que tiene en el rostro. Se siente como un cobarde, pero no vuelve a mirarla. Simplemente le toma del brazo y la dirige a la cama, del modo más delicado que puede. Rukia se calma un poco al sentarse, se limpia las lágrimas con la mano, cuidando no ensuciar los preciados guantes que le regaló su hermano. El pensamiento la hace soltar unas más, sin poder evitarlo. Ichigo se siente cada vez más inútil, y parece que ella se da cuenta.

–Lo siento, yo… –continúa con dificultad. –Sé que está mal, sé que soy una idiota, una enferma, degenerada… ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo! No sé qué hacer, no sé cómo poder olvidarme de esto… Disculpa haber venido a ti con este problema tan idiota, seguro que tienes muchas cosas que hacer y…

–No digas eso. –la interrumpe. Definitivamente no está precisamente _feliz_ de tener que lidiar con esta situación, pero aún así prefiere esto a seguir sin verla en absoluto. _Te extrañé, maldita sea. Podrías haber venido a contarme que mataste a alguien y no me molestaba…_ Afortunadamente, se da cuenta de que sólo empeoraría las cosas diciendo eso, así que lo hace de un modo más sutil. –Primero que nada, no te disculpes por haber venido. Somos aliados, ¿cierto? Yo estaré contigo no importa lo que sea, no me hagas tener que reafirmar una cosa tan obvia de nuevo… – logra sacarle una pequeña sonrisa, haciéndola recordar sus propias palabras. Sabe que va por buen camino. – Segundo, no eres ninguna enferma, degenerada ni nada por el estilo… ¡Joder, que estar enamorado no es ningún crimen! Sí, es tu hermano, pero no lo fue siempre… Es decir, no son hermanos de sangre… Viéndolo así no es tan… raro. –no está completamente seguro de lo último, pero no quiere empeorar las cosas. Espera nerviosamente la respuesta de ella.

–Supongo que tienes razón… Aunque nunca pensé en ello. Es decir, cuando pienso en él como mi hermano, nunca recuerdo que no tenemos la misma sangre. –Ichigo está realmente sorprendido, lo delata su mirada cuando finalmente se la dirige a ella de nuevo. –A lo que me refiero es que lo sé, claro que sé que soy adoptada, y sólo por petición de mi verdadera hermana… Pero desde hace un tiempo él me hace sentir tan bien, tan parte de la familia que es casi como si me olvidara… Me siento tan bien con él, tan… protegida.

 _Protegida._ Esa palabra le pega como un cañón en llamas. Naturalmente, los hermanos mayores están para proteger a los menores, ¿entonces por qué le molesta tanto? Se siente casi… traicionado. ¡Él también puede protegerla, mierda! ¡Es lo que ha estado haciendo prácticamente desde que la conoce!

Rukia lo conoce bien. Lo conoce _casi_ a la perfección. Se da cuenta en seguida que algo anda mal, que su cabeza está pensando cosas seguramente alocadas. No tiene idea de qué, honestamente, pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo volver a la realidad.

–Oi, Ichigo. No sé qué diablos estás pensando pero, ¿podemos volver a mi asunto?

 _Ha vuelto a su tono normal._ La buena señal hace que Ichigo se olvide rápidamente de sus pensamientos. Se siente cómodo como para volver a su normalidad él mismo.

–Claro que sí. Aunque comencemos por el principio…

–Bien. ¿Qué quieres saber? –Rukia se acomoda, sentándose de frente hacia él, con las piernas cruzadas. Se siente _mucho_ mejor ahora. Obviamente no fue un error recurrir a Ichigo. Se siente feliz de tener tan buen amigo.

–Bueno… –Maldición, ¿por qué le está costando tanto preguntar lo que quiere preguntar? Siente como si la respuesta pudiese llegar a ser… _¿dolorosa?_ –Podrías contarme por qué crees… ¿por qué crees que estás…? Tú sabes. Eso. –Ok, definitivamente entenderá lo que quiso decir.

–¡Ichigo! Sé claro, idiota. ¿Por qué creo que estoy qué? –de verdad le molesta ese imbécil. ¿Qué tan difícil es formular bien una pregunta? ¿Cómo espera que ella adivine todo?

Y por otro lado, a él también lo está sacando de sus casillas.

–¡Idiota tú! ¿De qué mierda estamos hablando? ¿¡Por qué crees que estás enamorada, tonta!?

–¿Viste? No era tan difícil ser claro. Y para responder tu pregunta… – _¿Cómo lo sé?_ Honestamente, nunca ha estado en una relación, así que no puede estar completamente segura. Así que responde sinceramente –Desde hace un tiempo pienso en él más seguido… Como te dije antes, me siento bien estando con él, y lo preocupado que estuvo por mí la última batalla me hizo sentir extrañamente… cálida. Me encuentro a mí misma recordando cada día los momentos que pasamos juntos, así fueran mínimos o casi nulos… casi siempre, sobre todo antes de dormir. Y siempre extraño estar con él. –sin darse cuenta, su mirada se vuelve un tanto soñadora y feliz. Sus mejillas se enrojecen ligeramente, su voz se torná un poco más suave.

Pero su acompañante sí que lo notó. Y no sólo eso, sino que le… _¿duele?_ Además de que la entiende tan bien que se estremece un poco…

–¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Alguna vez te has sentido así? – pregunta ella, luego de varios segundos sin escucharle palabra.

–Sí. –responde rápidamente. _Mierda._ Se da cuenta después de su error. Rukia le mira con evidente sorpresa… Definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta, menos aún con tal rapidez y seguridad. –Sí, me ha pasado, aunque…

Rukia le mira con curiosidad, él intente huir aquellos increíbles ojos violetas… _¿Siempre fueron tan… hermosos? ¡Mierda, basta!_

–Y… ¿puedo saber de quién se trata?

–Qué cosa. ¡Ouch!

Rukia le da un buen golpe en la cabeza. ¿Por qué se sigue haciendo el tonto?

–No juegues conmigo. Si no quieres decirme, bien, pero deja de ser tan ridículo.

 _Quiero decirte. Vaya que quiero… Pero no. No puedo. Menos ahora. Además no significa nada… de hecho… ¡No, no significa nada en absoluto!_

–Te lo diría pero honestamente no creo que tenga importancia. –miente, pero ni él mismo lo sabe. Para él es verdad, porque quiere creerlo así. –Es decir… A todos nos pasa, todo el tiempo. ¿Qué nunca antes te había pasado? – _Porque a mí no. Pero yo he vivido 10 veces menos que tú, joder._

Rukia lo piensa un minuto. Realmente cree haberse sentido así en un par de ocasiones, pero nunca con tanta intensidad ni por tanto tiempo. La última vez fue…

–Ahora que lo pienso, sí. Cuando estuve viviendo contigo, un par de ocasiones pensé en ti de un modo… parecido. –suelta sin miedo. No piensa que sea algo raro, después de todo él acaba de decir que pasa todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? Además Ichigo es… bastante atractivo, para ser honestos. _Lástima eres un idiota, la mayor parte del tiempo…_

Pero Ichigo se encuentra en otro universo. _¿Ha dicho… ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho? ¿Acaso yo le… gustaba… a ella? ¿Le gustaba, yo? Yo… Oh._

–¿¡QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR!? –grita como un Hollow recién formado. Rukia grita también, ¿qué demonios le pasa a este tarado? ¡Eso es precisamente a lo que se refiere!

–¡Mierda, Ichigo! ¿Por qué te alteras tanto? ¡Acabas de decirme que le pasa a todo el mundo! Además fue sólo un tiempo, y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo entre los humanos… ¡Había muchas cosas de las que no tenía idea! Aprendí muchas cosas en los libros y a veces las imaginaba contigo… Después de todo yo… –sin darse cuenta, comienza a sonrojarse. Se siente… _caliente_ , al recordar ese tipo de cosas. Súbitamente le avergüenza. Y mucho. –¡EN FIN! –se calla. Se alegran (ambos) de que cada vez esté más oscuro. Ninguno tiene ganas de ver al otro en ese momento.

Ichigo está más avergonzado que nunca en su miserable vida. _¿Está hablando de las cosas que creo que está hablando? ¿Acaso Rukia pensó en…?_

 _¡¿Tener sexo conmigo?!_

No aguanta más. Tan sólo pensarlo le causa… _¡Para! ¡Piensa en sus dibujos! ¡Piensa en Kon! ¡Piensa en el estúpido de Chappy! ¡Renji usando una tanga!_ Tal vez se excedió un poco, pero definitivamente funcionó. Siente un poco más fría la cabeza. Todo este tiempo (que en realidad, han sido segundos) Rukia no ha dicho una sola palabra más. Así que es él quien decide romper el silencio.

–Ya… Bueno, sí… Es perfectamente _normal._ Yo también lo pensé… Alguna vez. ¡Quiero decir! De ti y de todas. ¡No todas! – Miente. –Me refiero a todas las compañeras de la escuela… ¡Bueno, casi todas! En realidad sólo… – S _ólo tú, y sólo ahora._ –¡Olvídalo! El punto es que sí, es normal. Así que, volviendo al asunto…

Pero Rukia ha dejado de escuchar después de escucharse mencionar a ella misma. Dejando el bochorno atrás, hay una sóla cosa en la que puede pensar:

–¿Es decir que tú… crees que…? –se corta. ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto decirlo? _No quiero quedar como una imbécil… Pero él ha dicho que lo ha pensado y… Supongo que entonces…_ –¿Crees que yo… soy atractiva?

Ichigo queda realmente sorprendido. Se fija bien en ella, y alcanza a distinguir esa mirada que bien conoce: mirada de auto desprecio. _Joder, Rukia, a veces puedes ser tan idiota…_ Como amigo, no le queda de otra más que ayudarla también con esta tontería. Aunque teme lamentar luego ser tan directo.

–Enana… ¿Quieres realmente saber mi respuesta? –ella asiente con la cabeza, ignorando por completo el apodo que usó en su contra. –Bien, entonces escucha bien: la respuesta corta es sí, y bastante. – _Y no preguntes por la respuesta larga, por favor. De hecho, ¿por qué mierda lo dije de ese modo?_

Ella sonríe auténticamente. Le cree, y además sabe que él no diría algo así tan fácilmente. Definitivamente está intentando ayudarla, y ella lo aprecia. Ichigo sonríe de vuelta, completamente satisfecho.

–¿Y tú crees que Nii-sama piense lo mismo?

 _Qué buen modo de joder el momento, eh. Pero claro, eso es lo que empezó todo…_

–Rukia… Ahora que lo pienso, ¿acaso tu hermano no estuvo casado con… tu hermana? –qué retorcido que suena todo esto. Demasiado tarde para decirlo de otro modo. –Y además ella era muy parecida a ti. Estoy seguro que Byakuya pensaría lo mismo de ti. Es sólo que…

–¡Tienes razón! ¿Es sólo que qué? –se emocionó por un momento, pero sabe que algo malo se aproxima.

Ichigo piensa en él mismo. La situación es completamente distinta, pero tiene que hacerlo: piensa en sus hermanas. Naturalmente, las considera hermosas… Pero jamás pensaría _así_ de ellas. Byakuya fue un imbécil que casi deja que su hermana fuera asesinada, pero le consta haber visto el cambio en él… La preocupación, las acciones. Definitivamente, nada menos de lo que él haría. Honestamente, no piensa que Byakuya pueda llegar a _corresponder_ el deseo extraño de Rukia. Y, al mismo tiempo, le resulta realmente cruel decírselo, por algún motivo. Decide evadirlo.

–Nada. Me quedé pensando en mí mismo, disculpa. –no sabe si ha hecho lo correcto, pero no quería lastimarla. Espera no arrepentirse luego. –Seguramente él piensa que eres muy… linda. – _Si no es tan idiota como parece, al menos…_

Rukia se siente tan feliz, de pronto. Feliz de que Ichigo piense eso, y feliz de que su hermano -posiblemente- también. Está decidido. Definitivamente irá a encarar a su hermano, ser directa, esperar su respuesta y… _¿Qué tal si me corresponde? ¿Qué tal si me pide hacer… cosas?_ Mientras tanto, Ichigo la mira, feliz también de verla así, pero a la vez bastante decaído. De algún modo, siente que ha perdido una oportunidad importante, una oportunidad _única…_ _¿Pero por qué sigo pensando estas cosas? Demonios, Rukia… De verdad que cambiaste mi mundo..._

–¡ICHIGO!

–¿¡Qué!? –otra vez, ¡qué modo tiene de arruinar el momento!

–Gracias, muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Pero lamento decir que necesito algo más.

 _¿Qué tanto puede empeorar esto? No creo que mucho, joder…_ Suspira.

–¿Qué pasa ahora?

–Ichigo, necesito que me ayudes a aprender cómo complacer a un hombre.

 _¿Qué tan equivocado se puede estar en esta vida?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notas:** Gracias por leerme y gracias por sus comentarios. Este capítulo me quedó un poco corto, pero quedan sólo dos más y sospecho que uno será bastante largo, así que espero les agrade. Me molesta que FF no registre cuando pongo una raya divisora, pero en fin, qué se le va a hacer... Espero que entiendan mi escrito, igual. :P_

* * *

–¡¿Q-Q-QUÉ?!

 _Tiene que estar bromeando. Tengo que estar escuchando mal. Por favor que haya escuchado mal._

–¡Deja de gritar! Me escuchaste. Necesito saber qué hacer cuando Nii-sama quiera… quiera… – _¿Qué estoy diciendo?_ _¡Hablo como si fuera un hecho!_

–¡Te escuché, sí! Sólo hubiese deseado no haberlo hecho… Que te enseñe a… a… ¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo me pides algo así?

No es sólo la estúpida _propuesta_ , sino también el hecho de que él no es precisamente el mejor candidato para tal cosa. Es decir, sabe lo básico y todo pero… no mucho más. No es que haya tenido mucha práctica. No es que haya tenido… nada de práctica, siendo honestos. No le vendría mal… ¡Joder, lo que le hace pensar esa idiota!

 _Pero es una linda idiota…_

 _¡BASTA!_

–¿Qué tiene de malo? Los jóvenes de hoy en día tienen toda la experiencia que necesitan desde los 15 años, por lo que he leído. Seguro tú sabes mucho, ¿no tienes ya 19? ¡¿Por qué eres tan egoísta, eh, Ichigo?!

–¡Escucha lo que dices, idiota! Me estás pidiendo que yo… te enseñe… ¡No! ¡No soy ese tipo de persona! ¡Usa tus malditos libros para eso! – _¡No puedo creer que siga hablando de esto!_

–No todo se puede aprender en los libros… Claro que he leído bastante acerca del tema. Sé sobre masturbación, felación, penetración, algunas posiciones incluso… Había un libro con muchos dibujos, aunque debo decir que no entendí la mayoría. ¿Ves? Ese tipo de cosas no se aprenden con sólo texto o dibujos ambiguos…

Ichigo no puede creer que acaba de escuchar todo esto. De hecho, no puede creer **nada** de toda esta situación. Rukia viene a decirle que está enamorada de su hermano, le pide… ¿consejos? al respecto, ¿y ahora le pide que le de… educación sexual? (por no pensar en un mejor término). Además, ¿acaso acaba de decir cosas como… _felación_? Por un segundo, se atreve a imaginar a Rukia en pleno proceso, y -gracias al cielo- no con Byakuya, sino con… él mismo. Dios, el calor que hace… la sangre que se eleva por su…

 _¿Qué hice para merecer esto?_

–Escúchame bien, Rukia. –tiene que ser directo y claro. Si no se calma y hace algo, teme que todo esto pueda ponerse **aún** peor. –Lo que me estás pidiendo es una pésima idea, y no sé ni por dónde empezar a explicarte el porqué… Además… ¿cómo estás pensando tan pronto en estas cosas? Ni siquiera le has dicho a Byakuya sobre esto, ¡ni siquiera sabes si él te corresponde!

–¡Pero tú has dicho que seguro le parezco… linda! –siente raro usar ese adjetivo en sí misma. No es que se considere fea pero nunca se ha puesto a pensar en ello demasiado. Siempre se sentía inferior comparada con otras féminas del Seireitei.

–¡Eso no es suficiente! – _Por dios, ¿en serio es tan ingenua?_ –Es fácil que alguien te parezca atractivo, no significa que por eso te gusten… Mucho menos que los _quieras_. Además… ¿tú misma has pensado en él de _ese_ modo? –No sabe por qué preguntó eso último. Se arrepiente y espera que ella no responda, o al menos no responda lo que él no quiere escuchar.

Silencio. Ella intenta pensar, recordar… Nada. La verdad es que no ha pensado así de su hermano. Siempre que piensa en él, es de una forma tan… _inocente_. Lo más que ha hecho ha sido imaginarse abrazándolo. _¿Qué significa eso, entonces?_

Si lo hubiese dicho, tal vez Ichigo pudiese haber ayudado a responder la interrogante. Pero todo se quedó en sus pensamientos.

–Aún así… Tengo que hacer algo, Ichigo. Tan sólo haber hablado contigo ahora me ha hecho sentir mucho mejor. Tener esto escondido se estaba volviendo más que incómodo. Y ahora, de verdad creo que debería decírselo a él. ¡Pero no quiero quedar en ridículo! Tal vez sí debí haber pedido ayuda a Renji… –dice casi para sí misma.

Pero él la escuchó. La escuchó a la perfección. Y le molesta **mucho.**

Renji está loco por ella, es más que evidente. Quizás la única que no sabe aún es ella, pero luego de las cosas que le ha dicho hoy, no le sorprende. Esa enana es más ingenua de lo que imaginó, y pensar que puede ser tan ruda y directa, pensar que puede voltearle el mundo en un segundo (como ya hizo antes). No le sorprende sentirse atraído de ese modo a ella, pero sí le preocupa. Sobre todo luego de haber comenzado a imaginar cosas _indecentes_ entre los dos… Definitivamente, no puede dejar que vaya con Renji. No quiere pensarlo, pero ese maldito seguramente se aprovecharía de la situación, ¿tantos años que lleva persiguiéndola y ella entregándole una oportunidad así? _¡Es por su propio bien!_ Se autoconvence. Tiene que guiarla por otro camino.

–¡Espera! Tal vez yo esté equivocado. Puede ser que tengas razón tú… ¡Aún así! –aclara al ver que ella está a punto de decir algo. –Aún así, no puedo ayudarte con lo que me pides. ¡Lo siento! Si las cosas llegan a ese punto temo que deberás confiar en tu intuición, si te digo la verdad creo que… creoquetúloharíasmuybien. –termina, desviando la mirada sin poder evitar adaptarse al tono de una verdadera _fresa_.

–¿Crees que qué?

–¿Qué qué?

–¡Ichigo!

–¡Basta, basta! Dije que creo que lo harías muy bien. ¿Feliz?

–Tú… ¿de verdad lo crees? –es ahora ella quien se sonroja.

–Sí… Eres muy dedicada a lo que te propones, además de que… – _Además de que a mí me harías feliz sólo por ser tú. Espera, ¿qué?_ – ¡eres muy pequeña!

–¿Y qué tiene eso de bueno? –tan fácilmente puede hacerla enfadar ese imbécil.

–Bueno, eh… –dice lo primero que se le ocurre –Podría, digo, podrían, es decir, _él_ podría cargarte tan fácilmente, manipularte de tantas maneras, podrías moverte por donde se te antoje, y debes ser tan…

 _Oh, mierda. ¿Acaso acabo de decir todo eso en voz alta?_

Rukia no puede aguantar el bochorno. No puede creer que fue ella quien comenzó con toda esta _charla_. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada, menos aún de ese modo tan extraño. Siente un cosquilleo **ahí** , intenso e incontrolable. Por un momento incluso piensa haber tenido un pequeño accidente, pero la sensación es completamente distinta, si se concentra un poco en ella. Es, de algún modo, _placentera_. Su instinto le pide irse de ahí y lo más rápido que pueda, o algo pasará. No sabe qué, pero es _algo._

–Yo… Tengo que irme. Gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda. Volveré pronto a… Contarte. ¡Adiós!

–¡Espera, Rukia! Mierda… –piensa que respondió rápido, pero evidentemente no. O tal vez sí, pero ella se fue **mucho** más rápido.

 _¿En qué diablos me he metido?_

 _Peor, ¿en qué diablos te he metido?_

No sabe qué hora es, pero lo único que puede hacer es dormir, o intentar hacerlo. Buena suerte con eso.

* * *

De vuelta en el Seireitei, más específicamente, en la mansión Kuchiki, Rukia se encuentra sumamente confundida. Afortunadamente, no se encontró con Byakuya en el camino. A pesar de que tenía unas inmensas ganas de verlo, al mismo tiempo piensa que algo **malo** hubiese ocurrido. Lo único que ha hecho ha sido dar vueltas por la habitación, pensando en cosas que nunca antes había pensado. Al menos, no de ese modo tan… vívido.

Y lo peor es que no puede sacarse la imagen de Ichigo en todo esto.

Intentó pensarlo con Byakuya, pero por algún motivo su propia mente lo rechazaba. Siendo inexperta como es ella, lo único que podría imaginar era a ese individuo -Ichigo, que intentaba ser Byakuya en su mente- sobre ella, sin ropa, a punto de… _introducirse_ dentro de ella. Cada vez terminaba con un sonrojo incontrolable, y a veces incluso con una clase de… _¿humedad?_ más o menos desconocida.

Para ella la vida había sido difícil desde el principio. Abandonada como un bebé, sobreviviendo en uno de los distritos más peligrosos y nefastos del Rukongai… Sus preocupaciones eran evitar ser asesinada, buscar comida (desventaja de poseer Reiatsu), buscar refugio y cuidar a sus amigos, sin un orden específico. Pero además, había llegado a presenciar cosas bastante vulgares, incluso asquerosas… Gran parte de su vida, el sexo había sido visto como algo desagradable, una clase de castigo, sufrimiento incluso. Prefería no pensar en ello, si podía, y su instinto le hacía evitar cualquier clase de individuo que pareciese tener intenciones _perversas._

Casi todo lo que aprendió (oficialmente), fue cuando comenzó su educación y entrenamiento noble por ser Kuchiki. Tenía infinidad de libros para leer, pero nunca dio demasiada importancia al asunto en específico. Eran demasiado _técnicos_ para su interés. Sabía lo básico, desde luego, sabía cómo funcionaba todo fisiológicamente hablando.

Fue recién cuando llegó a Karakura que descubrió las cosas más… _divertidas,_ como las llamaban en las revistas y manga humanos. Algunas demasiado explícitas como para causarle una verdadera impresión, otras, igual de incomprensibles que un libro de biología. Modos tan radicalmente distintos de recibir información definitivamente tuvieron un impacto importante en el modo tan _inocentemente retorcido_ que tenía de ver el tema.

Nunca tuvo un padre. Nunca tuvo un guardián. Nunca tuvo un _familiar_. De pronto, lo tenía todo en una sóla persona: Byakuya… Y tantas cosas juntas abrumándola le hacían difícil ver la realidad de sus propios sentimientos.

Por lo cual decidió ir a encarar a su hermano esa misma noche. Ya pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notas:** ¡Hola de vuelta! He traído un capítulo más. Da miedo incluir a Byakuya, honestamente. Siento que puedo es tan fácil destrozar su esencia... Espero no haberlo hecho. Como sea, me parece que queda un capítulo más, pero podrían ser dos. Mientras escribía este, me dieron ganas de "desarrollar" un poco más la cosa, pero sólo quiero ir directo al grano, JA... Ya veremos, ya veremos cómo sigue esto. :)_

 _Tal vez este capítulo sea un poco más aburrido que los otros, pero lo consideré necesario. Si tienen tiempo, agradecería su opinión. Por lo general respondo, aunque prefiero hacerlo por MP._

 _¡Saludos!_

* * *

Camina sigilosamente por los pasillos de la mansión. No quiere que ningún empleado, guardia ni nada por el estilo la intercepte por accidente. Sabe que no le harían demasiadas preguntas, seguramente estarían más que nada preocupados por ella… Pero igual arruinarían el momento a solas con su hermano.

Finalmente se encuentra frente a su habitación. Deben ser las 2 en la madrugada… Espera no molestarlo demasiado. _¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no pensaste eso antes?_

Aumenta un poco su Reiatsu, y al mismo tiempo le llama "Nii-sama" suavemente. Lo suficiente para que la detecte, si es que está despierto. Si no… Supone que volverá en otra ocasión.

De pronto, la puerta se desliza.

Kuchiki Byakuya no es una persona expresiva. Simplemente, no está dentro de su naturaleza. Pero todo empeoró desde que murió su amada Hisana… Aunque tan sólo fueron unos pocos años, el tiempo que pasó junto a ella lo hicieron sentir otra persona. Sólo con ella se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo como para incluso llegar a abrazarla en público, o tomarla de la mano. Él estaba realmente enamorado. Hisana alguna vez dijo que no podía amarlo tanto como él a ella, pero poco le importaba. Haberse casado con ella era una de las pocas cosas de las cuales jamás se arrepentiría, al igual de haber adoptado a su hermana, y a diferencia de haber permitido que casi la asesinaran… Aún no se podía permitir perdonarse a él mismo por aquello, y se había prometido compensar su error durante el resto de su vida. Algunos podrían incluso decir que se había vuelto casi sobre protector con su pequeña hermana, pero ¡en absoluto! Simplemente se preocupaba por ella lo que alguien normal haría.

Y, ahora mismo, teniéndola frente a su habitación a entradas horas de la noche, naturalmente piensa que algo podría estar mal. Mirándolo bien, se puede notar la preocupación en sus ojos y palabras:

–¿Rukia? ¿A qué debo su visita a esta hora?

 _Es ahora o nunca_ , piensa la pequeña Shinigami de manera un tanto dramática.

–Primero quiero disculparme por lo inesperado de esto, nii-sama. Pero de verdad necesito hablar contigo.

–¿No es algo que pueda esperar a mañana?

 _Mierda._ Rukia se intimida un poco. No es que el Capitán se vea molesto, pero tampoco es que se vea de _algún_ modo, alguna vez…

–Yo… De verdad preferiría decirte esto cuanto antes. Pero si es un inconveniente, me retiraré en seguida.

Byakuya está sorprendido. Tiene verdadera curiosidad al respecto… _¿Acaso…? No. No puede ser._

 _¿O sí?_

–No es un problema. Iba a dormir pronto, pero tampoco estoy tan cansado. Últimamente no hay mucho trabajo. Pasa. –finaliza, dejando espacio para que ella entre.

Decir que se siente nerviosa sería poco. Se está _muriendo_ por dentro. Nunca había entrado en la habitación de nii-sama, ¡menos imaginó que lo haría a solas, a entradas horas de la noche, a decirle que le tiene ganas! Es decir, que tiene ganas de… ¿Abrazarlo? ¿Quererlo? _¡¿Qué es lo que le voy a decir, exactamente?!_

La invita a sentarse, y ambos quedan frente a frente, separados por una pequeña mesa. Rukia simplemente **no puede** mirarlo a la cara. Comienza a arrepentirse un poco de todo aquello, finalmente, le parece una verdadera locura. ¡Pero ya ha llegado tan lejos! No se va a echar atrás. Ante todo es una Shinigami, y sobre todo una Kuchiki. No es ninguna cobarde.

–Rukia… Antes que hables, creo que sé de qué se trata todo esto.

 _¿Lo… lo sabe?_

–Ah… Yo… Bueno… Eh…

–Sabía que pasaría, tarde o temprano. Creo que era algo inevitable…

 _¿¡Qué!? ¿Ya lo sabía? ¿Esperaba que esto pasara?_

–Y, honestamente, creo que estoy listo. Y tú también, desde luego.

Rukia no sabe qué clase de energía sobrenatural la está manteniendo viva en este momento. Siente que en cualquier momento se va a desmayar, o morir, o desaparecer, ¡o algo!

–Además, me han dicho que hoy fuiste a visitar a Kurosaki sin autorización. Debo decir que, a pesar de que eres Teniente ahora, debes informar de esta clase de cosas a algún superior. No te preocupes, me hice cargo de ello. Pero la próxima, sólo dímelo antes.

… _¿Qué tiene que ver mi visita a Ichigo con esto? ¿Acaso él sabe… tanto?_

 _¡Ni qué hablar, nii-sama de verdad es increíble!_

–Debo decir que, a pesar de que no me hace precisamente… feliz, toda esta situación, soy capaz de aceptar tus sentimientos…

–… ¿Qué? –finalmente consigue responder _algo_ de todo lo que ha dicho él sin parar.

–¿No esperabas que me encantara la idea, o sí? Rukia, sé que eres más inteligente que eso…

–Nii-sama… de verdad no comprendo. ¿Has dicho que no te gusta la idea, pero que aceptarás… mis sentimientos? –joder, ¡está realmente confundida!

–Escuchaste bien. Cómo sea… si estás segura de esto, me parece que sería buena idea comenzar con los preparativos para la boda, al menos asignar una fecha, lugar y ese tipo de nimiedades. Te daré la libertad de elegir la mayor parte, no te preocupes.

 _Acaso escuché…_

 _¡¿BODA?!_

–¡Nii-sama! Yo… me… alegro – _en realidad, no._ –de que hayas pensado en todo esto, de que aceptes todo, pero no creo que esté lista. Es decir… tan sólo pensaba en decírtelo, ni siquiera consideré qué haría si... me… aceptabas.

Byakuya se siente _casi_ ofendido. ¿Tan hijo de puta parece? Obviamente no iba a rechazar los deseos de su hermana, ¡maldita sea!

–¿Pero, no es esto lo que quieres?

–¡No! Digo, ¡sí! No, espera… Definitivamente no. ¡No quiero casarme contigo!

–Tú… no quieres… casarte… ¿¡QUÉ!?

La mayoría del Seireitei (y la mayoría de Soul Society, ya que estamos) seguramente habría aceptado pagar una buena parte de su -escasa o abundante- fortuna con tal de presenciar la expresión de auténtico _QUÉ MIERDA_ que adoptó el rostro del legendario Capitán _Seriedad_ Kuchiki en ese momento. Por otro lado, pagarían definitivamente TODA su fortuna para no estar en los zapatos de la joven Kuchiki, a quien la palabra vergüenza le queda tan corta como un zapato de bebé al Bankai del Capitán Komamura.

–N-ni-s… y-y-yo… –por primera vez en su no tan corta vida, se siente completamente incapaz de formular palabra alguna. _¡Sálvame, Ichigo, sálvame de esta por favor!_

Byakuya tampoco es capaz de hablar. Se siente molesto, frustrado, ¡idiota! Consigo mismo, para aclarar. Rukia en realidad no hizo nada malo (al menos, eso quiere creer), fue él quien no fue claro desde el principio, quien no se aseguró que que estuvieran en el mismo plano. De todos modos, ¿no se habrá equivocado, verdad? Tal vez todo fue producto de su imaginación, ¿pero por qué Rukia está tan nerviosa? ¡Mierda, mierda!

–Rukia, ¡cálmate! –ordena. Finalmente, la menuda teniente recupera la compostura y deja de balbucear. –Gracias… Ahora… ¿Acaso dijiste que no querías casarte _conmigo_?

–Sí…

–¿Y por qué pensaste que hablaba de mí, en primer lugar?

–Porque tú… dijiste que sabías a lo que venía y parecía que realmente sabías y tenía sentido aunque no del todo y creí que sabías y no podía hablar y-

–¡Suficiente! –la calla. –Por favor, cálmate. –Mientras termina de asimilar lo que ella acaba de decir, intenta pensar calmadamente las palabras que dirá a continuación. Rukia está tan callada y quieta que parece muerta... independientemente de que, de hecho, lo está. –Rukia… ¿estás diciendo que tú… sientes algo por _mí_?

Ella asiente con la cabeza, de manera sumamente lenta y casi imperceptible. No se atreve a decir nada.

Byakuya suspira. Para esto no estaba preparado… Pero si hay algo que lo caracteriza, es el ser fiel a sus promesas. Y ahora mismo, su hermana le necesita. Probablemente más que nunca, y ciertamente sólo a él.

–¿Qué te hace pensar tal cosa?

Se sorprende ante lo calmado que preguntó aquello. De pronto, parece el Byakuya de siempre. Eso logra calmarla mucho más, el efecto es casi instantáneo.

–Yo… – ¿por dónde empezar? Ahora se siente como una verdadera idiota, ¡no entiende de dónde había sacado la estúpida idea de ir a decirle en primer lugar! –lo pienso porque… ¡Mehacemuyfelizestarcontigo!

–Rukia…

–¡Perdón! Quise decir que… me hace muy feliz estar contigo. – resulta más fácil continuar –Me siento cómoda, me siento protegida, me siento… _apreciada..._

–¿Sólo eso? – es la fría respuesta que obtiene. Comienza a sentirse ligeramente mareada.

–Sí… Creo que es eso. Pienso mucho en ti, ¡realmente me siento más feliz que nunca! Y es todo gracias a ti, nii-sama…

Comienza a sentir un nudo en la garganta, mientras lágrimas se forman en sus ojos. No sabe por qué, se siente sumamente tonta ahí, declarándose ante su hermano y encima llorando.

Byakuya, por otro lado, ha entendido todo a la perfección. Y está más que dispuesto a ayudarla, pero cree que parte del proceso es dejarla desahogarse.

–Rukia. –llama su atención. Ella le mira, secándose antes rápidamente las lágrimas. –Aprecio todo lo que me has dicho. Y, para ser sincero, me siento honrado. No creo merecer esos sentimientos de tu parte…

Ella deja de llorar, casi por completo. Le mira con mayor intensidad… ¿qué es lo que intenta decirle?

–Sin embargo, tú no estás enamorada de mí. –afirma el mayor. –Simplemente me has aceptado como tu hermano. A decir verdad, estoy sumamente feliz de ello, a pesar de que claramente estás confundida. Piénsalo bien, –continúa, antes de que ella pueda decir algo –¿acaso te imaginas a nosotros dos de un modo… romántico? Hace un momento pensaste que te estaba proponiendo matrimonio, y la idea pareció resultarte repulsiva casi al instante. –ella parece darse cuenta, lentamente. –Estoy seguro que tu respeto por mí es auténtico, al igual que tu amor… Pero es un amor fraternal. Y también debo decir que eso… lo comparto contigo.

Acto seguido, Byakuya se coloca frente a ella, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Rukia tiene la mirada casi perdida, mientras intenta asimilar todo lo que acaba de escuchar al mismo tiempo que se mantiene impasible ante tal contacto, nunca antes precedido.

–Discúlpame por haber sido así contigo… –lo dice tanto para ella como para su amada Hisana. –Prometí ser un hermano verdadero, y por mucho tiempo fui todo lo contrario. ¡Incluso casi mueres, por mi culpa! Por no hacer nada, por no haberte dado la atención necesaria… Y fue gracias a Kurosaki que pude cambiar a tiempo.

 _Ichigo…_ Era verdad, él había cambiado no sólo eso, sino tantas cosas en la vida de todos ellos.

–Hermano –consigue decir. Lo ha dicho de un modo normal, nada excesivamente respetuoso. –No has hecho nada malo… Tú sólo intentabas hacer lo correcto. Por favor, no digas que no mereces algo, ¡porque yo creo que mereces todo lo bueno que pueda pasarte! –suelta sinceramente.

Es ahora Byakuya quien no tiene palabras. Está tan orgulloso de ella, ¡maldición! ¿Quién no lo estaría, en su lugar? Es tan parecida a Hisana, y al a vez, tan diferente. Pero en lo que definitivamente son iguales, es en el modo que tienen para hacerlo sentir realmente feliz. A veces le cuesta un poco mantener la compostura, su característica frialdad, cuando se trata de ellas.

Rukia, mientras tanto, termina de asimilar la información que ha recibido. Es verdad que nunca se sintió así antes. A quienes más apreció durante sus primeros años en Seireitei, fueron al Capitán Ukitake y a Kaien. Ambos fueron figuras de autoridad, pero, sobre todo el último, le hacían perder la cabeza de un modo bastante similar al que le sucede ahora. Y luego de su muerte, la primer persona con la que sintió una conexión verdadera, un cariño incondicional y tan _natural…_ Había sido con Ichigo.

 _Pero al mismo tiempo es tan... diferente._

–Nii-sama… –rompe el corto silencio, mientras Byakuya vuelve a su sitio, aún frente a ella. –Lamento todo este asunto. Lamento haber venido a ti con una idea tan absurda. Pero, también estoy feliz por ello. –admite. –Gracias a esto he podido escuchar todo esto de ti, y no sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho. –las lágrimas han desaparecido por completo, y una gran sonrisa ilumina su rostro. –Quiero ser la mejor hermana para ti, así que por favor, siempre que necesites algo de mí, no dudes en decírmelo. –finaliza. Realmente, duda que él pueda necesitar _algo_ de ella pero, igualmente, se siente mucho mejor luego de haberlo dicho.

–Me alegro de haber podido aclarar este asunto. –es la simple respuesta de él. Pero es suficiente. No necesitan más palabras para saber que su relación ha cambiado, avanzando un gran paso.

Ambos se levantan. Rukia se prepara para volver, pero antes…

–Espero que no sea un descaro, pero me gustaría preguntarte una cosa más, nii-sama…

–¿De qué se trata?

–Cuando pensaste que sabías lo que venía a decirte… ¿qué era, exactamente, lo que _"sabías"_?

–Pensé que era obvio… Supuse que venías a contarme sobre tu relación con... Kurosaki Ichigo. Aunque, claro, al final, el equivocado fui yo.

Rukia se queda helada. _¿Ichigo y… yo? ¿Juntos?_

Aquellas imágenes _impuras_ inundan su mente con la velocidad de un _shunpo_. _¡¿Qué_ _mierda_ _haces,_ _Rukia_ _?! ¡No puedes_ _pensar eso en la habitación de Byakuya nii-sama!_ Piensa alarmada, como si él de algún modo pudiese entrar dentro de su cabeza. Pero para él basta con pensar en su hermana con ese mocoso besándose para que le hierva la sangre, jamás imaginaría la clase de cosas que ella está pensando. Por su propio bien... y el de Kurosaki.

–Solicito permiso para usar un _Senkaimon_ , Capitán Kuchiki.

–Concedido. La próxima vez, será suficiente con que me avises. Puedes usar la nuestra.

–Muchas gracias. Por todo.

La observa retirarse. No está muy seguro de poder dormir plácidamente esta noche…

 _Espero no haber causado algo... desagradable._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Advertencia:** LEMON. Más notas al final._

* * *

No puede dormir. _Qué sorpresa._

Cocinó algo (lo dejó a medias), luego cometió el error de intentar estudiar y en vez de retener algo en su memoria, parece que se olvidó de todo lo que sabía al respecto. Casi llamó a casa sólo para saludar hasta que cayó en cuenta de la maldita hora. Navegó por Internet, hasta que un _pop-up_ bastante explícito le arruinó las ganas de seguir (porque le dio ganas de otra cosa… con _alguien_ en específico).

El reloj marca algo menos de las 4:00 y la noche se está poniendo fría, joder. Pero no tiene ganas de meterse bajo las sábanas. Sabe que no podrá dormir y peor, se pondrá a pensar... _cosas_.

–¡Mierda! –exclama para sí mismo.

No puede dejar de pensar en ella. ¿Le habrá dicho algo a Byakuya? ¿Qué respondió él? ¿Se habrá encontrado a Renji en el camino? ¿Estará simplemente durmiendo? ¿Habrá sido todo un sueño?

 _¿Estará pensado en mí, del modo que yo no puedo evitar hacerlo...?_

Cuando Ichigo tenía 13 años, su padre y él tuvieron _"la charla"_. Pero no fue la simple charla donde se explica qué se introduce dónde y los detalles fisiológicos (¡ojalá!), la charla de Isshin Kurosaki involucró mucho más detalle en otras áreas. Su hijo no iba a ser un idiota en la cama, joder. Aquel día Ichigo escuchó incontables veces la palabra "clítoris" y aprendió algunas nuevas como "cunnilungus"; sobra decir que terminó echándolo de una patada. Aunque antes de eso, Isshin se aseguró de dejarle un par de DVDs y revistas, tan sólo para ilustrar sus _enseñanzas_. Obviamente, Ichigo terminó rindiéndose ante la curiosidad (y calentura) que las miró todas, un tiempo después cuando estaba sólo en casa.

En este momento no puede evitar recordar aquellas _películas,_ con el detalle de que es Rukia y no una rubia despampanante quien la protagoniza, y es él y no un macho gigante quien la complace. Maldita sea. _¡Carajo, mierda, joder!_ Nunca se consideró una persona lujuriosa, pero es una persona después de todo. Tiene sentimientos, tiene necesidades…

Sobre todo, tiene memoria. Y ahora mismo no le llega otro recuerdo muy agradable…

¡Qué va! El recuerdo es _demasiado_ agradable. Más de lo que debería.

 _Las nalgasdeRukia en el aguamierdaaaaaaaa…_

 _¡Rukia diciendo "masturbación" y "felación" y "he pensado en ti de ese modo" aunque no precisamente así y pidiéndome que le enseñe yahhhhhhhhhhhh!_

Es inevitable. El calor se esparce desde su cabeza hasta _ese_ punto bajo. Quiere luchar pero a la vez quiere rendirse. ¡Qué más da! ¿A quién hace daño si se enfría un poco… a sí mismo?

Se echa en la cama. Se baja el pantalón lo suficiente para dejar un conveniente _espacio_ pero no tanto para congelarse. Mete la mano bajo el bóxer y en seguida siente su propia dureza. Gran dureza. Claro que él no lo piensa de ese modo.

Bueno, un poco. ¡La modestia no lo es todo en esta vida, maldición!

Comienza a moverse. El alivio es instantáneo. Libera su mente por completo, mientras sigue con su _tarea_ , lentamente…

 _Rukia mostrándome su delicioso... durazno, acercándose lentamente, pidiéndome que lo acaricie y que la acaricie a ella y que le toque el cabello, que le pase las manos por la espalda, se voltea y me pide que la abrace y la bese y…_

¿Qué mierda? Eso último le hizo sentir… ¿avergonzado? No se puede ver a sí mismo pero el calor que siente en el rostro le hace **saber** que está sumamente sonrojado. No sabe qué significa o más bien no quiere saberlo, sólo quiere liberarse joder, ¿por qué su mente lo complica tanto?

 _Está bien, está bien, me concentraré en… el acto… en…_

Rukia vuelve a su mente… con Byakuya.

–¡MIERDA!

Se levanta en seguida, subiéndose el pantalón al mismo tiempo. Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¡Estúpida consciencia, qué buen momento para entrometerse!

–No puedo. Necesito saber qué pasó antes…

–Y-yo t-tal vez… vine en... un mal... momento... –responde una **inconfundible** voz, luego de unos segundos.

 _Oh no._

 _Oh dios **por favor** NO._

–¡No! Yo… Digo… ¿No viste…? ¿Hace cuánto…? ¡Hola, un **gusto** volver a verte!

Estúpida luna llena, no tiene cómo esconderse ni aunque la luz de la habitación esté apagada. ¡Estúpido él por dejarse caer en la tentación, estúpida ella por venir sin avisar de nuevo! _Pero oh gracias por venir, gracias por volver._ _¡¿_ _QUÉ?!_

Rukia está (si es posible) igual de avergonzada. _¿Acaso Ichigo estaba… tocándose? ¿¡Y yo me quedé mirándolo sin decir_ _ **nada**_ _!?_

 _Y otra vez me siento tan… ¡_ _graciosa_ _!_

–¡Lo siento! Debí decir algo… –confiesa. –Es sólo que, al principio no veía bien y… –miente. –Luego no quería… molestarte. –es verdad, al menos parcialmente.

–¡N-no te preocupes! Yo sólo estaba… Probando, digo, tocando, ¡DIGO! Estaba _verificando_ algo. Un tema de salud. ¡No es que tenga una enfermedad ni nada por el estilo! Es algo… rutinario. Sólo rutinario, preventivo. –ríe escandalosa y falsamente. – ¿Qué pensabas? ¡Mejor no me digas! –se corrige. –¡Sólo debes saber que **no** era lo que tú creías que era!

–Y-ya… Claro. –no es tan idiota, pero decide mejor dejarlo así, por ahora. –¿Quieres… que me vaya?

–¡Nunca! –responde en seguida. –¡Es decir! Nunca que tú no quieras… Ahora ciertamente no. A menos que tú quieras, claro. ¡No me molesta en absoluto tu presencia, es a lo que me refiero! –finaliza.

Rukia nunca en su vida lo había visto tan nervioso, pero lo entiende perfectamente. Ella se sentiría igual, supone. No es que haya intentado hacerlo antes. ¡No es algo que una dama haría! Nunca se atrevería a hacer algo que vaya tan directamente en contra de las normas de su clan… Pero nunca había sentido un deseo tan grande de hacerlo. Pensándolo bien, no recuerda haber leído nada de eso ni haber sido instruida al respecto… ¿nada lo prohíbe, o sí?

 _¡Deja de pensar en eso, sobre todo en este momento!_

–¿Rukia? –la llama él, luego de lo que parecen minutos de silencio.

–¡Sí! ¡Claro! No. No quiero irme. –suelta.

Ambos evitan la mirada del otro todo lo que pueden. Joder, esto sí que es incómodo… Pero lo cierto es que ninguno quiere alejarse del otro.

–Me alegro… De todos modos yo no tengo sueño. –poco a poco, vuelve a la realidad. –Y… ¿por qué venías ahora?

–Ah, eso. –ella también vuelve a pisar tierra. –Venía a contarte lo que sucedió… Al final, fui a visitar a mi hermano hace tan sólo unas horas…

Lo llamo _hermano_ y no _nii-sama_ y eso Ichigo no lo pasa desapercibido. Siente algo extraño, algo que pocas veces ha sentido sin una amenaza inminente y visible. _Miedo._ Tiene miedo de lo que va a escuchar y no puede hacer **nada** al respecto.

–Oh… Y… ¿qué fue lo que hablaron?

–¿Puedo sentarme en la cama?

 _No es que suelas pedir permiso…_

–Claro.

Ambos se sientan, él en una silla frente a ella, luego de pender la luz, para evitar contacto. Joder, está completamente atemorizado de todo esto. Espera que ella hable.

–Pues… estuve un tiempo pensando en mi habitación, primero. Me sentía bastante confundida cuando pensaba ciertas… cosas. –no aclara cuales, lo cual Ichigo pasa desapercibido. Pero no insiste. –Entonces decidí ir a hablar con él porque pensé que era lo mejor y bueno, fui a su habitación.

No le gusta nada cómo suena esto. Pero no dice nada, lo cual ella toma como una invitación a seguir hablando. Se siente un poco nerviosa, pero continúa rápidamente.

–Él… al principio parecía que ya sabía a lo que iba, pero al final estaba pensando en otra cosa. –de nuevo, no especifica nada, lo cual comienza a irritar un poco a su peli-naranja acompañante. –Como sea, ¡al final dije que sentía algo por él! –termina, poniéndose completamente roja de nuevo. La vergüenza de aquella confusión sigue acechándola.

–Y, ¿qué dijo? –habla finalmente Ichigo, escondiendo lo mejor que puede el horrible nerviosismo que siente.

–Lo tomó mejor de lo que pensé, honestamente. Pero luego descubrí porqué, y de nuevo quedé impresionada ante lo sabio que es mi hermano. Él… me dijo que no estaba enamorada de él, así como así.

–¿Qué? –eso de verdad no lo esperaba. Le alivia un poco, extrañamente.

–Lo que escuchaste. Yo también me impresioné un poco al inicio, pero él… ¡básicamente dijo que me quería como su hermana! Y que yo también. –continúa. –Me sentí muy bien, lo comprendí y pude aceptar al instante. Mi hermano es increíble, de verdad. Yo… nunca había tenido familia antes, así que no estaba muy familiarizada con el sentimiento. Él sólo me ayudó a darme cuenta…

–¿Cómo? –no puede evitar preguntar. Se siente ya **muy** aliviado de todo esto, e intenta ser discreto, porque tampoco quiere herirla accidentalmente. Pero, a la vez, se siente sumamente curioso sobre lo último que dijo. Casi como una corazonada, siente que **necesita** saber los detalles.

–Bueno él… –Rukia no esperaba esa pregunta. No quería entrar en detalles. Se avergüenza un poco al recordarlo. Su cerebro le pide no hablar, pero sus vísceras piden todo lo contrario. –Me pidió que le detallara mis sentimientos. –omite la parte en que le pidió imaginárselo de un modo _romántico_. La palabra le causa un cosquilleo extraño y casi incómodo.

–Ya.

Silencio. Es ella quien lo rompe. No sabe por qué, pero siente ganas de contarle una cosa más. Lo único que sintió pendiente o inconcluso de todo el asunto.

–La verdad es que yo… hubiese querido que él me abrazara. –confiesa. No es que se hayan estado mirando fijamente en todo este tiempo, pero desvía aún más el rostro. –Es el único contacto físico que imaginé, ¿sabes? Así que fue un poco… decepcionante, en ese sentido. Pero por otro lado, me alegré mucho de aclarar las cosas.

Ichigo la mira, sorprendido. La siente casi… triste. ¡Joder, ese idiota de Byakuya! Hasta él sabe mejor que eso. No es precisamente un amante de los abrazos, pero está acostumbrado a recibirlos de su familia. En su cumpleaños y celebraciones más que nada, y más de una vez durmió abrazando a sus hermanas cuando tenían pesadillas. Es consciente del poder y significado que tienen y…

 _¿Debería?_

 _¿Lo tomará mal?_

 _¿Qué tal si…_

 _¡Que me jodan!_

Rukia no puede hacer más que impresionarse cuando siente los brazos de él, rodeándola torpe pero firmemente. No sabe en qué momento llegó hasta ella; no es que estuvieran separados por metros de distancia pero aún así… Y, con la misma rapidez que logró asimilar el hecho de que _Ichigo la está abrazando_ y no es sólo su imaginación ni nada por el estilo, consigue mover un poco sus propios brazos, correspondiendo aún más torpemente que él. Está sobre sus rodillas para quedar a su altura, y ella pasa los brazos al rededor de su cuello. Casi con miedo, muy lentamente; le toma segundos enteros. Descansa, finalmente, los brazos, haciendo contacto directo. Ambos se estremecen, pero no se sueltan. Nunca habían tenido un contacto de ese tipo, pero se siente tan bien, tan natural, tan _cálido_.

La racionalidad comienza a hacer presencia, y Rukia _sabe_ que esto no es cualquier cosa. Pero tampoco sabe de qué se trata exactamente… Lo que está claro es que no es nada fraternal, como antes dijo Byakuya. Siente felicidad, siente calma, siente _cariño_. Le abraza con más fuerza, recargando la cara contra su hombro, cerrando los ojos. Se siente en paz, pero le espera una mayor sorpresa.

Ichigo no sabe qué es lo que lo hace actuar. ¿Instinto, racionalidad, deseo? _¿Amor…?_ Claro que la quiere, tanto como a cualquiera de sus amigos. Pero, al mismo tiempo, es tan distinto… No se imagina abrazando así a nadie más, siente que ha entregado parte importante de sí mismo. ¡Es un simple abrazo! Un simple abrazo entre hombre y mujer, entre dos amigos dispuestos a -literalmente- dar su vida por el otro. Porque, ¡joder! Desde luego que pelearía con el Gotei entero -y más- para salvarla de nuevo. Ni siquiera para salvarla, ¡tan sólo para verla otra vez, si es que intentan quitársela! Hipotéticamente hablando, claro. No hay motivo por el cual harían algo así, después de todo… O más les vale que no, si saben lo que les conviene.

Pero en el momento que la siente corresponderle, cuando siente su cara hacer contacto con la suya propia, no puede controlar más aquella fuerza desconocida que guía sus acciones. La empuja suavemente, sin soltarla, acabando ambos en la cama, frente a frente. Ella se aleja un poco, impresionada, poniendo ambas manos sobre su pecho. Pero no se va.

Durante unos segundos, quedan así, en silencio y sin mirarse. ¿Por qué hizo eso? Creyó que el abrazo fue sólo un modo de darle lo que ella indirectamente pidió al contarle acerca de Byakuya, pero ahora es mucho más que eso. _¡Qué cosas piensas!_ Se regaña. _No es mucho más que nada, sigue siendo un abrazo, sólo quiere acostarse, tal vez está cansado, tal vez-_

–Disculpa, no sé por qué… –interrumpe sus pensamientos. –Tan sólo quería tenerte… cerca. –confiesa, aún sin mirarla, a pesar de que ella lo hace. –Si te incomoda, te dejaré ir.

–No. –responde inmediatamente. –Estoy muy cómoda. Estaba comenzando a tener un poco de frío…

–Uhm. Pensé que estabas acostumbrada a bajas temperaturas… –se burla. Se siente mucho menos nervioso, luego de escuchar aquel "No" por parte de ella.

–Idiota, sigo siendo de carne y hueso.

Se siente tan bien que le cuesta creerlo. ¿Hace cuánto que no se sentía tan cómoda? ¿Alguna vez se sintió así, en primer lugar? No es sólo la comodidad, es algo más…

–¿Carne y hueso? Pensé que eras un alma, algo así como un fantasma. –bromea. Se siente _exactamente_ igual que ella. Si alguien pudiese ver a través de ellos, en ese momento, quedaría impresionado. ¡Parecen la misma persona!

–¡Y tú no eres más que un pedazo de carne con un alma adentro!

Debe admitir que se la devolvió bien. Ambos ríen, y él, finalmente, voltea a mirarla.

 _Mierda._

Sus ojos se encuentran al instante. No esperaba que ella también lo mirase, maldita sea. Puede ver cómo el color rojo se acumula rápidamente en sus mejillas, y está seguro que a él le pasa igual. ¡Se ve tan adorable, joder! Y él no usa esa palabra a la ligera... ¿La ha usado alguna vez? Ahora mismo, no hay otra para describirla. Vuelve a perder control de su propio cuerpo (o gana el suficiente, dependiendo del punto de vista) y la... besa. Muy rápidamente, como si quemara, y sólo en la mejilla. No rompe el contacto visual esta vez, no _puede_. Necesita verla, necesita saber lo que ella piensa, necesita conocer su reacción...

La necesita. No sólo su amistad, no sólo su presencia… Necesitaba esto, contacto físico y quiere más. La necesita **toda**.

Ella lleva su mano _ahí_ , donde los labios de Ichigo rozaron. No lo piensa, es como si su brazo tuviera mente propia. Acaricia el punto suavemente, consciente de que él la está mirando. ¿Esperará que le diga algo? ¿Esperará que _haga_ algo?

¿Qué se supone que hay que hacer, en una situación así?

Intenta concentrarse en sus sentimientos, pero son tantos que resulta muy difícil. Por un lado, están las sensaciones mentales, y por el otro, las _físicas_. Hace tiempo que no siente el frío y el reloj de mesa no marca una temperatura distinta, para empezar. Siente su interior (no podría especificar un órgano) revolverse de un modo nuevo, raro pero… agradable. Todo este tiempo, él no ha quitado los brazos de su al rededor (sólo un poco más arriba de su cadera), lo cual la hace sentir segura de lo que hace a continuación:

Tiene que usar los brazos para empujarse así misma hacia arriba, así queda más cómoda y a su altura.

Y lo besa de vuelta, pero esta vez, en los labios.

No está segura pero piensa que fue incluso más corto que cuando lo hizo él. De pronto, todo le parece una pésima idea… pero es demasiado tarde. ¡Seguro que él se burlará! Fue tan torpe, tan… inexperta. Se pregunta si él habrá besado otras chicas, que lo hicieron seguramente mejor que ella... Se pregunta si es lo que él pretendía, en primer lugar… Un beso en la mejilla es una simple muestra de afecto o incluso formalidad, ¿¡por qué diablos se lo devolvió de ese modo!? Se empieza a sentir un poco mareada y quiere huir de ahí… Pero él no la ha soltado. Ella ha bajando la mirada en seguida (qué manía que tienen con eso) y simplemente no se atreve a levantarla. Siente una mano soltarle la espalda (aunque la otra sigue ahí) y de pronto, está en su mentón.

Esta vez, el beso es más largo.

Lo único que puede hacer es cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Deja sus instintos actuar, y sus brazos vuelven a rodear su cuello. Fueron sólo unos segundos de contacto, en el cual movieron muy poco los labios. Fue sólo un primer bocado, porque ambos _saben_ que les espera más. Se separan lo justo para poder observar la expresión del otro. Es él quien sonríe primero.

–Por un momento pensé… que te irías corriendo, o algo.

Obviamente, es ella quien lo hace ahora.

–Lo mismo digo.

Ríen de nuevo, de un modo que suena casi falso pero **definitivamente** no lo es. Los dos lo saben y _saben_ que el otro lo sabe. Nunca habían sentido una conexión así pero tampoco les cuesta aceptarla, es tan natural, es tan… perfecta.

–¿Qué significa… esto? –es ella quien pregunta.

–No sé. –aunque más bien, no está seguro. No se atreve a decir lo que piensa, a pesar de todo. –¿Quieres… seguir?

–Claro... No bromeaba cuando te pedí que me enseñaras, antes.

Ichigo sonríe _casi_ maliciosamente. Se da cuenta de lo mucho que quería escucharla decir eso o algo parecido. Quiere escuchar su deseo, su permiso. _La quiere._

 _¿La…_ _quiero?_

 _¡Claro que la quiero!_

 _Pero… ¿de qué modo, exactamente?_

Ignora la cuestión de momento y la vuelve a besar, el deseo mucho más presente en sus movimientos. Ella comienza a pasar las manos por su cabello, alborotándolo en todas direcciones. Él, por su parte, acaricia su espalda suavemente con una mano, mientras la imita a ella con la otra... Sus labios son tan suaves, su aroma es exquisito. Se besan una y otra vez, e Ichigo comienza a descender un poco. Le besa el cuello en varios puntos, aspirando con aún más fuerza su fragancia. Escucha un pequeño gemido y de nuevo siente su dureza hacer presencia. ¿Cómo es que tardó tanto? Es casi como si, hasta ahora, lo único que estaba transmitiendo era… _amor_.

Sin poder evitarlo, se coloca por completo sobre ella, pegándose lo más posible a su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que sostiene su propio peso, para no lastimarla. Ella abre los ojos con evidente sorpresa, más aún al sentir _eso_ rozándole las piernas. Ichigo lo percibe, y se aleja inmediatamente, sentándose a su lado. _¡Mierda! Pensará que soy un maldito urgido o un necesitado o..._

–¿Ichigo? Hice algo… ¿mal?

 _Como si pudieras..._

–¡No! Es sólo que yo… Pensé que te asusté, o no sé… Lo siento.

No son plenamente conscientes de la inexperiencia del otro, todavía. Rukia se incorpora, sentándose a su lado.

–Yo nunca… había besado a alguien. –es Rukia quien confiesa primero. –Por eso no sé si hay algo que deba hacer distinto o algo que… ¡Bueno, no sé nada! –se sonroja.

Ichigo la mira fijamente, la incredulidad reflejada claramente en su expresión. ¿Ella nunca besó a alguien? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso los muertos son todos ciegos, joder? Es verdad que ella le pidió que la... _instruyera,_ hace tan sólo unas horas. ¡Pero no pensó que fuera en todo! Porque, seguramente ella tampoco ha hecho mucho más, viéndolo así...

–La verdad es que no esperaba eso. –responde. –Es decir… ¿Cómo es posible? Te lo dije antes pero, mierda, eres hermosa. No entiendo cómo nadie lo intentó, al menos…

–En realidad yo… –¿acaso la llamó hermosa? –Nunca quise, tampoco. Tal vez un par de veces sentí curiosidad, supongo, pero nunca tuve tantas ganas de hacerlo… como ahora.

 _Quiero ser tuya._

–Yo tampoco.

 _Quiero ser tuyo._

–¿De verdad?

–De verdad. Nunca lo tomé como si fuese cualquier cosa. Es sólo que ahora me pareció irresistible. Perdona, no sabía que tú tampoco habías…

A pesar de lo ligeramente incomodó que se tornó el ambiente, ambos se sienten felices de haber compartido esa información de sí mismos con el otro. La noche ha estado llena de sorpresas, sentimientos, deseos… Se preguntan si habrán más aún.

 _Oh, desde luego que sí._

–No te disculpes. Me alegro que haya sido contigo. –pone su mano sobre la de él, acariciándola suavemente.

La textura de su piel, el calor y esa extraña _electricidad_ que hay entre ambos de algún modo hacen que vuelva a recrear en su mente las escenas que la inundaron antes. Aunando el recuerdo (aún bastante fresco) de Ichigo usando _esa_ misma mano para darse… placer… Siente un impulso de ir más allá. _Hazlo,_ se dice.

Se acomoda frente a él, y antes de que pueda reclamar algo, desliza la mano por su pierna, lentamente. _¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Qué-? Ah…_

Finalmente, lo toca. Toca su increíblemente duro y _pordiosenorme_ miembro. Está protegido aún por la ropa pero él siente contacto directo, y ella puede distinguir muy bien su forma. Mirándolo directo a los ojos, desliza la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, con suma firmeza. _Me está tocando. Rukia me está tocando y se siente tan bien y no para y esos guantes por dios son tan sexies y..._

–Espera. –suplica. –No… no sigas.

Para él es _Para ahora o me voy a venir. Juro que me vengo YA._

Para ella es _Mierda pensó que soy una pervertida me odia pensará que lo quiero violar o tal vez le dolió o dice que soy una descarada y-_

Antes de que ella pueda decir algo (teme que empiece a dudar de sí misma, cuando no debería; por supuesto que **no** debería) la vuelve a besar. Casi con brusquedad y sin aviso alguno, remueve la cinta de su cintura y la tira al piso. La ayuda a quitarse las sandalias de modo completamente irracional, automático. La toma y la acomoda sobre sí mismo, besándola constantemente mientras sus manos se atreven a explorar cada vez más. Acaricia su cuello y desliza una de ellas sutilmente por debajo del _shitagi._

No hace falta aclararlo, pero no hay resistencia alguna por parte de la shinigami.

Aunque sí se estremece y tiembla un poco cuando siente las manos pasar por sus desnudos pechos. Él se sorprende al descubrir que no trae un sostén, ni nada por el estilo. _¿Acaso nunca usa uno, debajo de esta ropa?_ Casi temerosas, una de las manos se acomoda en su espalda mientras la otra acaricia con una delicadeza admirable el primer seno. El hecho de que pueda cubrirlo totalmente con una sóla mano le parece tan sexy y delicioso que no puede evitar soltar un brevísimo gruñido. Pero ella lo escucha. Su oído está completamente pendiente, espera oír una queja, una comparación, burla incluso… No sabe que no sólo el no sería capaz, si no que no hay motivo para nada de eso. No lo sabe hasta que lo escucha:

–Me encantan. –jadea sin dejar de acariciarlo. Estira el pulgar y se atreve a alcanzar el otro pezón, sintiéndolo endurecer al instante. La escucha gemir entrecortada mente. –Son tan… suaves. –Aprieta un poco. –Tan perfectos.

Rukia remueve ella misma todo su atuendo superior (una oleada de confianza toma control), dejando completamente libre su pecho. Ichigo vuelve a besarla en seguida, su mente completamente nublada de placer.

–Quiero –comienza a susurrarle, directamente al oído –besarlos. Quiero pasar mi lengua por todo tu cuerpo, quiero acariciar tus piernas…

… _¿Está pidiendo permiso?_

–Sí… –logra responder. –Quiero. Hazlo.

Parece casi una orden e Ichigo definitivamente la toma como tal. Comienza a lamer y succionar sus pechos, mordiendo incluso, ligeramente. Ella jadea sonoramente, acariciando su naranja cabellera. Alterna entre ambos para saborearlos a la perfección, no quiere perderse ni un sólo detalle.

Rukia se siente extasiada. Debe ser algo innato lo cual le hace despojarse de su _hakama_ con toda la rapidez que puede. No quiere dejar de sentir esos labios, esas manos trazando todo su vientre… Ichigo gruñe cuando le interrumpe, pero se alegra mucho cuando descubre el motivo. Su musa ha quedado en nada más que un par de simples pero femeninas bragas y esos jodidamente sensuales guantes. Siente que se le sale el alma ante tal vista.

 _Mi alma… ¿Tal vez debería… salir, yo también?_

Se imagina su propio cuerpo tirado en una esquina mientras termina de hacer todas las cosas (y vaya que son muchas) que quiere hacer en ese mismo momento y decide que es mejor quedarse en carne, muchas gracias. La imagen es tan morbosa que casi le arruina las ganas.

… Qué va. **NADA** podría arruinarle las ganas en ese momento.

Porque tiene a Kuchiki Rukia frente a él con tan sólo un par de prendas y tiene una mirada de placer y deseo tan intensos que no puede, no **puede** ni podrá controlarse, joder. Decide imitarla, sacándose como un rayo la camisa y el pantalón, quedando sólo en bóxer.

Rukia lo ha visto más de una vez sin camisa, aunque en situaciones completamente distintas. Es como si, de pronto, pudiese ver mucho más. Marcados músculos (pero no exagerados) adornan cada esquina de su cuerpo… Se atreve a tocarlos. El calor de su cuerpo es delicioso… Acerca sus labios y empieza a depositar cortos besos, acariciando los costados con las manos. Ichigo se siente completamente sometido. Le impresiona como es que una persona tan pequeña puede tener tanto control sobre él… Pero con esos ojos, con esa cara, sus largas piernas, esas deliciosas tetas y el culo joder… Ahora mismo no lo ve pero lo ha visto antes y está seguro que lo verá de nuevo, pronto.

–Ichigo.

–¿Uhm? –logra volver a la realidad. Estaba en otro universo, disfrutando los labios de ella por todo su abdomen e imaginando lo que haría a continuación...

–¿Quieres que… quieres que te haga una felación?

 _Oh no dijo eso ahora mismo. No lo dijo en voz alta. No pudo decirlo así no pudo sugerirlo no puede ser-_

–¡Ichigo! – se desespera al no tener respuesta. Se comienza a sentir nerviosa de nuevo, cuando por fin se sentía en control, carajo. ¿Por qué no responde, el muy maldito?

–¡Tonta! ¡Esas cosas no se preguntan! Menos… en un momento así.

 _Joder, ¿es que no tiene sentido común?_

–¿Y por qué no?

 _Claramente no._

–Porque… ¿En serio tengo que responderte esta?

Su mirada le dice todo. Expresión algo molesta, pero, sobre todo, expectante. Suspira antes de responder.

–En primer lugar, la palabra es demasiado… ¿formal? ¡No sé! Pero suena mal, de algún modo... Y en segundo lugar… es **obvio** que lo quiero. –admite, sin poder evitar sonrojarse completamente. _Por eso no quería decir nada, maldita sea._ –Quiero todo de ti, Rukia. Te quiero. ¡Te quiero a ti y si no está claro eso definitivamente estoy haciendo todo muy mal!

–Tú… ¿tú me… quieres? –por algún motivo, se siente avergonzada. Se cubre con los brazos, mirándolo tímidamente.

 _No. No te quiero, es más que eso, es…_

–Si no te quisiera, no estaría haciendo todo… esto, contigo. –murmura. –Eres más tonta de lo que pensé, si no te habías dado cuenta. –afirma con falsa molestia. Lo suficientemente falsa para que Rukia lo note.

–Vaya… Eso no lo esperaba de ti, Kurosaki-kun. –le molesta. Se siente tan feliz de haber escuchado algo así, que su autoestima se elevó al momento. –Decirme algo como eso debió hacerte sentir como si estuvieras vendiendo tu dignidad, ¿eh?

–¡Cállate! –se avergüenza aún más, pero no se enoja en absoluto. –No puedo decirte algo bien sin que me tomes el pelo, por lo que ve-OH…

Rukia se apodera de su miembro de nuevo, antes de que pueda terminar de hablar. Esta vez, por debajo del bóxer. Siente su propia humedad aumentar cuando lo _libera_ por completo. Debe admitir que le impresiona un poco, al inicio. Nunca había visto algo así en persona, nunca lo había pensado mucho pero las veces que llegó a hacerlo le parecía un tanto grotesco. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que no luce muy distinto (al menos, anatómicamente hablando) a como lo había visto en libros, le parece bastante... _sensual_. Quizá porque el modo en que él pronuncia su nombre ( _"Rukia"_ entre jadeos, suspiros y roncos gemidos) mientras lo masturba gentilmente le hace perder la cabeza. Es una melodía para sus oídos, junto con ese " _Te quiero"_ que no olvidará nunca en su vida (está inconscientemente convencida de ello), resonando en su mente.

–Yo también te quiero… –confiesa, con ojos entrecerrados. De algún modo _siente_ el placer que le está causando a él al mismo tiempo. Un modo que nunca imaginó, y que no comprende del todo todavía.

Ichigo está a punto de responder (algo, no sabe bien qué ni sabe nada en ese momento, ni siquiera si está vivo o si está en un universo alterno) cuando lo invade una sensación completamente nueva. Obviamente, lo había imaginado antes, pero su imaginación nunca podría haberle hecho justicia a la sensación real de tener una chica, y no cualquiera sino la más jodidamente sexy, hermosa y perfecta _besando_ y _lamiendo_ su erección. Joder, ¿es esta la misma persona que le pidió enseñarla a complacer? ¡Ni él mismo sabía que tal placer existía!

Se atreve a abrir los ojos (no recuerda cuánto tiempo llevan cerrados, ni haberlos cerrado en primer lugar) para verla un segundo. _Mierda, ¿cuánto más bueno se puede poner esto?_ Rukia lo está mirando de vuelta con tal pasión que no sabe cómo no llega en ese mismo momento. Con una mano acaricia sus genitales, con la otra sostiene su base y con la boca… _las cosas que hace con la boca por dios,_ _la lengua rozándome sus labios rodéandomeahhhh…_

Parte de sí quiere pedirle que pare. No quiere ser el que llegue primero esa noche, ¡si aún no le da ni un poco de placer a ella! Pero la mirada que tiene, la _concentración_ y las ganas con la que lo está complaciendo son un regalo demasiado bueno como para dejarlo pasar.

Se rinde por completo.

–R-Rukia no… pares… por favor… –suplica. _Soy tan débil,_ se regaña. Pero en ese momento poco o mas bien nada le importa.

Ella no necesitaba escucharlo, pero ciertamente se siente _poderosa_ ahora que lo ha hecho. Le **encanta** tenerlo a su disposición. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el alma más poderosa en Soul Society podría ser tan fácil de derrotar? Aumenta un poco la velocidad, ayudándose con la mano en el tronco. Las manos de él (que habían comenzado a acariciarle suavemente el cabello) presionan con un poco de fuerza mientras lo escucha gemir mucho más fuerte y una cálida sustancia erupciona en su boca. El sabor es… peculiar. Mentiría si dijera que le gusta pero tampoco le parece algo asqueroso ni mucho menos. Sabe lo que significa y se siente complacida de haberlo hecho.

Es un hecho incuestionable que Ichigo **nunca** antes se había venido con tanto placer. Con la poca fuerza que tiene, consigue levantar a Rukia y ponerla, una vez más, sobre sí mismo. Se recuesta en la cama (hasta entonces había estado recargado contra la pared) con ella encima, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello. Se siente como un idiota pero el orgasmo ha sido tan intenso que no le permite darle importancia. Rukia puede escuchar perfectamente su corazón latir, rápido e intenso. Acaricia su pecho con ternura, mientras le da un beso en la mejilla. Él, finalmente, habla:

–Lo siento, yo… perdona por… hacer eso en... tu boca. –se siente realmente como un idiota ahora que puede razonar un poco mejor, y no le agrada en absoluto. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan imbécil?

–No te preocupes por eso, tonto. –le regaña ella con una sonrisa. –Me hizo muy feliz lograr que tú… lo hicieras. –no se refiere precisamente al hecho de que fue en su boca, pero no es necesario decirlo. Lo único que le importa es haberlo hecho feliz y se siente perfectamente cómoda con el modo en que sucedió todo.

 _Te amo._ Es lo primero que Ichigo piensa luego de escucharla. _Te amo, mierda, te amo tanto, ¿cómo es que tardé tanto en aceptarlo?_ Pero no lo dice. Teme asustarla, teme que ella no lo sienta del mismo modo… Es seguro y no le queda ninguna duda de que ella lo quiere (especialmente cuando lo ha dicho hace tan sólo unos minutos), pero no se atreve a pensar en más, de momento. En lo único que puede concentrarse es en el sentimiento que ha aceptado y en devolverle, obviamente, todo ese delicioso placer a ella. **Necesita** hacerlo y lo antes posible o nunca se perdonará a sí mismo.

–¿Ichigo…?

Antes de que pueda decir una palabra más, se coloca sobre ella y la vuelve a besar. Siente un poco de su propio sabor en la boca de ella y no puede sentirse menos que halagado. **Muy** , muy halagado. _Ahora verás lo que te espera._ Vuelve a acariciar sus senos mientras la sigue besando, y comienza su propio descenso… Lentamente, juega con sus dedos, pasando las yemas al rededor de su ombligo. Baja hasta acariciar sus muslos, desde la rodilla hasta (cada vez más cerca) la entrepierna, una y otra vez. Rukia comienza a gemir y jadear entre beso y beso.

–Te voy a hacer sentir todo el placer que me permitas. –lo dice mientras acaricia su feminidad sobre las bragas, sintiéndola estremecerse. –Te voy a dar todo lo que tengo y no pararé hasta escucharte gritar mi nombre mientras te corres… –continúa besándola y lamiendo, esta vez sus durísimos pezones. –No. –se corrige. Nunca deja de acariciarla, besarla o lamerla (o todo a la vez). –No pararé hasta que me supliques que lo haga, porque simplemente **no** **p** **odrás** soportar tanto placer… Y aún así, puede que no me controle...

Si Rukia pudiese pensar con claridad, en ese momento se estaría preguntando cosas cómo _¿desde cuándo Ichigo dice cosas tan pervertidas?_ o _¿desde cuándo me parece tan sexy? o ¿cómo es posible querer tanto a alguien, de este modo?_ Porque quiere con todo su ser ser suya, quiere que la use como se le antoje y **sabe** que le sería imposible poner resistencia alguna. Confía tanto en él, probablemente más que en ella misma… Le confía su vida hace tiempo, pero ahora mismo quiere confiarle **todo**.

Pero no puede pensarlo mucho más, porque siente su penúltima prenda ser removida sin permiso ni duda en un santiamén y, antes de que pueda reaccionar, recibe la caricia más íntima que ha sentido nunca.

 _Me está tocando ahí._ Se alarma. _Me está acariciando me está mirando me está lamiendonopuedeser..._

Ella ha hecho algo muy parecido hace nada y aún así, no puede evitar esa sensación embarazosa, opacada únicamente por tan increíble placer que está sintiendo. Gime fuerte y se arquea reflexivamente. Ichigo sonríe por dentro, porque su boca está muy ocupada lamiendo y succionando suavemente ese punto tan específico que tanto quería probar. Cuando era sólo un pensamiento, le parecía que incluso podría llegar a darle… repulsión, o algo. Pero ahora mismo no hay nada que desee más en el mundo que continuar, no hay nada que le parezca más delicioso que la humedad de Rukia y esos fluidos que _no paran_. Ha pasado muy poco tiempo pero siente su propia dureza luchar por volver. Pero aún no. Piensa cumplir antes con su promesa.

–Ichi-go t-tócame… sigue damemás nopares.

… _¿Lo acabo de decir en voz alta?_

–Shh, no me hagas hablar ahora...

Su respuesta es otro "Ichigo" dicho de ese modo tan intenso que le **asegura** que está haciendo las cosas bien. Secretamente, se siente aliviado de estar yendo por el camino correcto. Con más confidencia aún, continúa su labor, presionando un poco más. Ella no para de gemir e incluso le jala la cabeza (lo cual le encanta); de pronto suelta un "SIGUESÍ" tan fuerte y exageradamente sexy mientras empuja la pelvis que Ichigo no necesita más para saber lo que ha pasado. "¡SÍ!", repite él en su mente. _Joder sí._ La deja descansar un poco (mientras pueda), besando el interior de sus muslos y acariciando ahora su vientre. La siente temblar y reafirma su posición como _el puto amo._ ¿Egocéntrico? Para nada. Es sólo la realidad, porque para él quien cause un orgasmo a Rukia **es** el puto amo. _Su_ Rukia y desde luego, sólo puede ser él. _Que nadie más se atreva si quiera a pensarlo._

Al mismo tiempo, Rukia no está completamente segura de lo que ha pasado. Se siente como una tonta. El placer que había sentido hasta ahora… Bueno, pensó que era el _único_. Pero ahora ha sido completamente distinto, ha sido tanto que por un momento pensó que no existía más. Sintió como si explotara por dentro (más específicamente _ahí_ abajo); sintió que debía resistirse pero a la vez su cuerpo le pedía con tanta fuerza dejarse llevar, que al final no pudo más. Nunca se sintió tal feliz de rendirse ante algo.

–Eso fue… yo nunca… Vaya. ¿Eso fue un orgasmo?

 _¿Qué?_

–Rukia, ¿tú nunca…?

–N-no…

 _Oh._

–¡Es que… ! –continúa. No sabe por qué pero siente que es algo malo y le preocupa lo que pueda pensar de ella. Pero no sabe cómo justificarse.

Antes de que pueda seguir, Ichigo se incorpora y la acomoda sobre sí, de espaldas a él. La abraza fuerte, acercando su boca a su oído. Ella siente un escalofrío.

–No digas nada. –parte de él se siente feliz y jodidamente suertudo de haberle causado nada menos que su primer orgasmo; pero, por otro lado, siente rabia contra algo o alguien y no sabe exactamente qué. ¿Cómo es que nadie había…? ¡Ni siquiera ella misma! –Yo me haré cargo de que seas compensada. –ella no sabe bien a qué se refiere, pero su mente vuelve a nublarse cuando comienza a sentir una mano descender de vuelta, mientras la otra masajea sus pechos. –Quiero enseñarte… quiero aprender contigo a hacerte sentirlo de nuevo, una y otra, y muchas veces más...

Mientras siente sus dedos acariciarla de nuevo, casi por instinto abre las piernas aún más. Él puede sentir aquel _melocotón_ sobre sus muslos y gruñe por lo bajo mientras siente su propia erección hacer presencia de nuevo, rozándolo. _"Dime si te gusta."_ suplica, lamiendo su oreja. Ella agarra su brazo izquierdo con fuerza mientras alcanza a decir _"Mucho."_ y él se atreve a ir un poco más allá, introduciendo un dedo. Está tan caliente por dentro, tan húmeda y suave. Lo mueve lentamente, presionando hacia arriba cada vez, guiándose por los gemidos que escucha. _"Otro."_ escucha, y obedece en seguida. Los siente tan apretados que empieza a temer un poco de manera inconsciente el poder hacerle daño si continúan porque **desde luego** que quiere continuar. Quiere embestirla como un maldito animal, ¡mierda! Escucharla, sentir sus manos apretar su brazo con cada vez más fuerza, su culo yendo y viniendo mientras ella misma se mueve sin poder evitarlo y lo ridículamente caliente y mojada que está, ¡es demasiado! _"¡O-otra vez!"_ y, de pronto, esas paredes lo atrapan, laten como si tuvieran vida al rededor de sus dedos (que resbalan a más no poder); se concentra en la sensación y por un peligroso segundo la imagina al rededor de su miembro y oh tiene que parar **rápido** o jura que la hará suya en ese mismo momento. Los retira lentamente, dejándola relajar sobre él, besando su cuello continuamente.

Unas cuantas veces, Rukia pensó en masturbarse. Pero las pocas ocasiones que se sentía suficientemente segura de hacerlo, algo la interrumpía (ya sea ella misma o algo externo). La vez que más lejos llegó, simplemente debió hacer las cosas mal, porque no sintió absolutamente nada más que unas leves cosquillas. Desde ahí no le volvió a importar demasiado el tema.

Se pregunta si, de haber sabido antes cómo se sentía, lo habría hecho más seguido… Pero es algo que nunca sabrá a ciencia cierta (no quiere), porque lo único que puede pensar es en repetir la experiencia siempre con el… ¿amigo? ¿compañero? _¿amante?_ que acaba de hacerle descubrir este nuevo mundo.

Lentamente, gira su propio cuerpo para quedar frente a frente. En seguida nota el miembro de nuevo contra su ombligo. De pronto le parece más grande que antes, no sabe si es su imaginación, el hecho de que acaba de venirse hace un momento o el hecho de que está a otra altura de su cuerpo. Lo acaricia un poco mientras vuelve a besar a su dueño, sintiéndolo jadear en su propia boca. Joder, sus manos son tan pequeñas como hábiles y fuertes...

–Acuéstate.

–¿Qué? Sí, sí, ya…

Es de nuevo ella quien tiene el poder. Se coloca sobre él, y decide probar algo distinto. Comienza a refregarse contra su miembro, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de lo bien que resbala. Al mismo tiempo, recibe el mismo placer que antes. Ichigo se siente débil e incluso un poco patético de estar _abajo_ de ella pero no puede hacer nada, no _quiere_. Agarra sus nalgas y cadera mientras ella sigue moviéndose, cada vez más rápido, fuerte y oh dios la vista es tan perfecta… Tiene los ojos entrecerrados, la boca abierta jadeando y gimiendo y suspirando y… Grita su nombre fuerte y cae sobre él, rindiéndose ante otra oleada de placer. Esta vez él no hizo mucho pero se siente tan bien como las otras, siente que fue gracias a él que esto pasó de nuevo y eso lo hace sentir aún **más** completo.

–Me encanta verte en ese momento.

–A mí también, me gustó verte. –confiesa de vuelta, aún respirando agitadamente sobre su pecho.

–Pero yo no lo hice tres veces… –bromea. Pero ella no sabe la diferencia, en ese momento.

–Oh… Yo, lo siento, es verdad, tú-

–Calla. – _debí saber que lo tomaría así, esta tonta. –_ No es igual, para mí sería imposible hacerlo tantas veces en tan poco tiempo. –admite. ¿Es que ella no lo sabe? Bueno, no le sorprendería. Sabe mucho en cierto modo, pero en otros está completamente perdida. Aunque eso sólo lo excita más, por algún motivo. _Soy un maldito pervertido, al parecer..._

–Ah…

–Rukia… ¿puedo…?

–¿Qué cosa?

Toma control de nuevo antes de seguir, acomodándola bajo él de nuevo. No se equivocaba, su tamaño es una ventaja que piensa aprovechar al máximo. Es tan fácil moverla a su antojo…

–¿Me dejarías… entrar? Quiero hacerte completamente mía. –suelta. No sabe cómo es posible que, después de todo, siga sintiéndose un poco idiota y avergonzado de algo. Pero es así. –Quiero llegar… dentro de ti.

Rukia se sorprende ante la pregunta. ¿Qué no era… obvio? Aunque debe admitir, que si tuviese dudas, el modo en lo que dijo las habría disipado todas. Puede sentir su deseo sobre ella y su expresión es tan penetrante por sí sola que no tiene mucho más que dejarle, vamos… Sería imposible resistirse. Qué bueno que **no** quiere hacerlo.

–Con riesgo a sonar como una aprovechada… Ichigo, dame **todo** lo que tengas.

Una sonrisa sincera y un tanto presumida los adorna a ambos, casi al mismo tiempo.

–Aprovéchate de mí tanto como quieras.

Besos de nuevo, sudor, caricias mucho más agresivas y deseosas impulsan a ambos a continuar con esta odisea...

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Pf, se me alargó esto. Y ya van varios días y creo que podría escribir bastante más, así que decidí subir esto, por ahora. Lo dejé aquí a propósito, ódienme. JÉ. En fin… Espero no haber sido demasiado cursi ni demasiado vulgar, pero suficientemente explícita. Mis vacaciones están a punto de terminar lo cual me deprime un poco así que me encargaré de terminar el último capítulo (supongo será el último) antes de volver a trabajar. Agradecería, de nuevo, su opinión sobre esto. Como dije al inicio… la historia es una excusa barata porque yo sólo quería escribir cosas sucias, jojojo… Bueno basta. Nos leemos la próxima. Y gracias de nuevo por leer el capítulo. :)  
_


End file.
